1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in or to a full-covered portable generator which is used as a compact and handy power supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A full-covered portable generator in general is composed of an engine, its auxiliaries, a generator core, etc. These components are wholly covered with a cover for sound-proofing purposes. For the maintenance of the generator components, the cover has to be removed from the generator. However, since such a full-covered portable generator is wholly enclosed by several cover elements, it is hard and time-consuming to remove all the cover elements from the generator, thereby making it difficult to carry out maintenance. Even if the cover is so constructed as to allow removal of one or more of its cover elements, most of the components of the generator covered within the cover are not accessible from the outside when such one or more cover elements are removed from the generator, also making it difficult to carry out maintenance. Thus, conventional full-covered portable generators require improvements to facilitate maintenance of the components.
Frequently operated controls of a full-covered portable generator include a switch for starting and stopping the engine, a recoil starter control, a plug socket output terminal, and a safety switch for prevention of overcurrent of the output. In a conventional generator of this kind, these controls are mounted on a front surface, a rear surface or lateral side surfaces of the generator, making it hard to operate the engine during starting. Further, various readouts or displays including a pilot lamp for indicating the on-off state of the engine starting/stopping switch, an output meter, and an oil level indicator lamp are generally mounted on a front surface of the generator. This makes it difficult to correctly read or check indications given by these readouts, when the generator is placed on the ground or floor.